Warriors High
by RockRoll123
Summary: Join Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze as they got through the toughest part of life...High School.


**Welcome to my latest story. This would be co-written by windflight13. So with that, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Warriors High**

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather groaned as he sat in the school bus and waited for it to arrive at school. The bus swung left and right as it moved through turns and Jayfeather tried to keep steady as he sat. Inside the bus students were chatting to their friends about the day's activities and other stuff as they were excited to get to school, but Jayfether wasn't. He never liked school and just found it boring. Which was a surprise since he usually got high grades in all subjects. His blind blue eyes looked outside the window as he tried to get his mind out of the thought of school. But he found it hard to get rid of the idea of school, when he was seated with the only person who loved school the most, his sister Hollyleaf.

"So what are you going to do after school?" She asked. "I'm going to the library with Cinderheart and Lionblaze to research about that new lesson on Physics. Want to come?"

"Nah I think I'm going home and relax." He said not even facing her, since there was no use. "I think a full day of school is enough learning for me."

"Oh, come on. You're just going to sit in your computer and play games. Aren't you afraid that you might fail?"

"Nope." He said confidently. "I haven't failed in anything so far."

She frowned and shook her head. But she agreed with him. No matter how lazy Jayfeather could be at studying he always managed to pass with flying colors.

"Sometimes I wonder how you end up being so smart when you always lazy."

"Well if I'm lazy, what does that make Lionblaze?" He said, joking about his brother, who was seated on the other side of the bus with Cinderheart.

"Well at least he's coming with us." Hollyleaf told him.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Wherever Cinderheart goes, Lionblaze does too." He said. Everyone in school knew that Lionblaze had his eyes on Cinderheart. It was almost impossible to not see them together. It was surprising that they weren't together yet.

"Besides…" Jayfeather added. "…he needs the extra study if he wants to pass." This made Hollyleaf giggle, knowing that it was true.

"Better keep quiet or else he will hear you." She told him, but Jayfeather just smirked. Jayfeather always liked to tease Lionblaze about his grades and Lionblaze always get furious when he does. Luckily for him, he didn't' hear it.

The bus stopped to pick up more students and Hollyleaf looked out the window to see her friend Willowshine getting on. Once Willowshine was inside, Hollyleaf waved her hand to greet her before motioning for her to seat by them.

Hollyleaf moved aside to give space for her friend, but this motion squeezed Jayfeather to the side. "Hey what is this, a sardine can?" He complained.

"Sorry." Hollyleaf said apologizing. "But I need to give room for Willowshine, so she can sit next to us."

"Well if you weren't so fat, then there would be plenty of space." Jayfeather mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear him. But a smack on the back of his head immediately proved him wrong.

"I am not fat!" She yelled at him, flames in her green eyes. Hollyleaf was in fact not fat, but slim. But Jayfeather liked joking about it, since he knew that she would panic, because she was always conscious about her figure. She really found it annoying when he teased him about it. His teasing, combined with his grumpiness, made him an unlikable person and Hollyleaf always wondered how his friends tolerate him. But that made Holyleaf wonder if Jayfeather actually had friends, since she always found him alone and lonely.

Hollyleaf glared at him angrily, but her expression soon softened as Willowshine sat down next to her.

"Hi, Hollyleaf. Hi Jayfeather." Willowshine said, with a smile, greeting them. Hollyleaf smiled and greeted back, but Jayfeather just ignored her. He never liked Willowshine and the two usually got into fights, even if Willowshine tried to become friendly with him.

Willowshine just sighed as Hollyleaf just shook her head. "Ignore him." She told her. "He's just being grumpy as usual. So anyways, do you want to join us in a study session later after school at the library?"

"Sure." Willowshine said. She then looked towards Jayfeather. "Is he coming?"

"Nope."

Willowshine sighed in relief. "Good. Now we won't have anyone complaining all the time." She said, remembering the time they invited Jayfeather to a study session, In which he didn't study at all and mostly complained all the time about being bored, while disturbing her as she tried to study.

"Hey, I might be blind, but I'm not deaf." Jayfeather called out. "Besides if I was ever to study, I would do it a far away from her. She keeps on asking questions every minute and it gets annoying."

"Oh, yeah…" Willowshine said, angrily, as she prepared to have another argument with Jayfaether. The two then begun arguing, throwing insult at one another, as Hollyleaf was caught between the crossfire. She hunched down as she watched her brother and friend fight.

She sighed, knowing that this won't end until they reach the school. 'Those two always fight.' She thought. 'If only I could get them to be friends instead.'

* * *

Hollyleaf got out of the bus as looked towards the school. She could already many students were there, chatting around and entering the school. Checking her watch, she saw that there was only fifteen minutes left before the bell rings, more than enough time to get to class.

"Need any help?" Willowshine said, from behind her. So she turned around to see Jayfeather trying to get off the bus, while Willowshine tried to offer some help. His arms touched the side as his feet tried to feel the air as he tried to sense for the ground.

"No, thank you." Jayfaether said. "Even though I am blind, I am perfectly capable of…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, for someone suddenly pushed him off of the bus. He was falling towards the ground face first, so he used his arms to shield his falls.

With a thud, he hit the ground, causing some scratches on his elbows and arms. The scratches weren't deep, but they were bleeding badly and hurt a lot.

Hollyleaf and Willowshine immediately walked towards Jayfeather, wanting to make sure if he was alright. As Lionblaze raced out of the bus, glaring at the one who pushed Jayfeather.

"Did you really have to push him, Breezepel?" Lionblaze asked angrily, his hands forming into a fist.

"He was blocking my way." Breezeplet said arrogantly. "I don't want to be late for class because of your blind brother." With that, he walked off heading towards the entrance of the school.

Lionblaze was about to follow, wanting to show Breezepely a lesson or two, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Cinderheart.

"Let it go, Lionblaze." She told him. "You'll only get yourself in trouble. Besides, we need to bring your brother to the clinic."

Lionblaze nodded and walked towards Jayfeather, who was being helped up, by Willowshine and Hollyleaf.

* * *

**Liked it? I hope you did, so let us know in the reviews.**


End file.
